One Last Chance
by Laquoren
Summary: A child is found unconscious outside of Alice Academy by an honor student about to leave to visit his parents. Sacrificing his trip, he takes the girl inside the academy for treatment despite protests from the teachers accompanying him. When the girl wakes up and easily fails the entrance test, she has a choice, fake being an Alice and live, or be thrown out and die.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl on the Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 1

Many years after Mikan and her friends graduated from Alice Academy, the school entered into a time of peace. The school experienced nothing more than the occasional troublemaker, and it was full of exceptional students. The rules still being relatively the same, everyone was vying for the Honor Student Award, a chance to see their parents.

One of these exceptional students was a young middle school boy. His real name was so strange that people just called him "Ed", for _education,_ because he loved studying.

It was because he loved studying that got him the Honor Award. Along with the award he got to pick two teachers to accompany him in case he decided to slip something outside of his household. They were his chemistry teacher and his math teacher.

Ed smiled as they made their way to the fancy, government-looking car, waiting to bring him to his family, "Thank you so much for this opportunity! I never imagined I'd actually complete my goal in winning this award!"

His chemistry teacher smiled proudly at him, "Well out of all the students, you deserved it the most. I've never seen such a dedicated student!"

His math teacher wasn't much of a casual talker outside of lectures, so he just stared at the back of his seat, quiet.

Ed was singing a little tune of happiness to himself before reaching into his backpack to pull out a book. They were turning around the corner that ended the school gates.

Right as his eyes left the window to his backpack, he got the gist of a younger girl on the street.

His eyes locked on the girl, wide. He elbowed his chemistry teacher, "There's an unconscious girl out there…"

Too busy joking with his math teacher, who barely even acknowledged him, his chemistry teacher didn't feel his elbow. Ed raised his voice, "There's an unconscious girl out there!"

His chemistry teacher immediately stopped his hysterical laughter, "What? What's going on, Ed?"

Ed pointed out the window at the girl, who was getting pretty small at that point, "That girl is unconscious…."

"What girl? All I see is a speck of a person now, Ed."

His math teacher's ears perked in interest. The talk of a person outside that car or outside the academy or Ed's family was something he wanted to avoid, "You aren't thinking of stopping this car, Ed." His voice had a natural, low tone.

Ed gulped, "We can't leave an unconscious girl out there… She looked young…"

His math teacher narrowed his eyes, "It's too risky to stop this car at any time, do you understand? Not even for an unconscious girl we can't even see any more."

 _That's not right…_ Every bone in Ed's body wanted to break out of that car and save the girl. He raised his voice again, "We need to save that girl… It's not right to keep going!"

His chemistry teacher put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "This is a bigger ordeal than you think, Ed. We have to take extreme safety measures when any student leaves the campus. I'm sorry."

 _My parents won't care once they know my reasons…_ Ed could feel his blood-pleasure rising after he heard his chemistry teacher take anything but chemistry seriously. It was a rare occasion, "We need to stop this car!"

His voice was way to harsh for any adult to take, "Ed, we will turn back if you stop this car, you understand?" his math teacher's voice had an angry undertone. His chemistry teacher nodded with him.

Ed was getting so passionate about this that he felt tears in his eyes, "We're going to stop this car… You can't stop me... You can't stop me from saving someone else's life… I can't take it…"

Knowing that Ed isn't one to relent, his chemistry teacher ordered the driver, "Stop by the corner closest to the school. There's an injured girl there."

His math teacher glared at his chemistry teacher harshly, "What do you think you're…"

His chemistry teacher smiled and said nothing.

The driver turned around without question and after the minute it took for him to reach the curve, Ed pushed the car open faster than one could think possible.

His eyes were wide with pity when he looked down on her face, paler than any face should be, "What happened to you?.."

He had a sick feeling in his stomach when her face also revealed that she was significantly younger than him, no more than ten. He bent down to feel her neck for a pulse.

It took a second but he found a faint pulse. The girl was still alive.

He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the car and set the girl carefully into the car.

The teachers were so shocked at what he was doing that the math teacher was at a loss for words and the chemistry teacher was having trouble, "What do… you think you're… doing Ed?"

Ed's voice was low, tears still lingering in his eyes, "We're taking this girl into the school for treatment. She's still alive, but barely."

The math teacher was furious, "You are not! We don't just accept any child into this school! You understand that Ed?!"

The math teacher was about to take the girl from Ed's hands, but the chemistry teacher put an arm in front of him, "Let's trust Ed's judgment, shouldn't we? It's way more risky than I'd ever imagine of doing, but Ed's a smart kid."

"We shouldn't be trusting a child! He doesn't know the significance of this!"

"Normally I would agree with you, but I know Ed will never relent once his mind gets like this," his chemistry teacher smiled, "he's always made the best decisions in class when he was passionate about something."

HIs math teacher growled, "Fine, I agree with you. He's shown me that trait as well, but I'll be keeping my eye on this girl."

The chemistry teacher smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way.

…..

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

The heart monitor beeped consistently in the school's medical building. The girl was resting on a bed with various wires and a tube connected to her.

One of the school doctors diagnosed her with severe malnutrition, and those wires were connected to her heart monitor as well as monitors that calculated her blood sugar at a regular rate. The tube was a feeding tube that constantly gave her the body nutrients it needed to function.

The doctor remarked to anyone willing to hear that if Ed didn't save that girl then, her malnutrition would of killed her.

Sadly none of the teachers allowed Ed to see her, as it was part of his punishment for bringing a strange child into the school.

The girl was starting to stir on her bed. She sat up slowly, looking around the room, "What kind of place is this?..." she stared at her heart monitor, "I've never seen equipment like this before…"

Her voice was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper.

The girl tried to shrug her wires off, not knowing what they did, and tried to walk around the room. Due to Dangerous Ability type students sometimes being targeted by bad people, the medical building had alarms installed if any medical equipment was messed with without supervision.

The alarm sounded like a fire alarm, loud and booming.

"Wahhh!" she flinched and hid under her bed, curled up into a ball and shivering.

"What's this creepy sound?..." she groaned into her hospital clothes.

The doctor slammed the door open, "What's going on here?!"

The girl was already well beyond crying, and any normal person could hear her whimpering.

But… This doctor was not normal…

Not in the slightest.

Not only was he a little strange in the head, but he was well into his hearing loss.

Honestly, the only thing he could really hear was the alarm.

It's surprising that he got his job in the first place…

He bent down to where some of the removed wires were, "My precious wires…" he screeched like something just died.

Oh yeah… He got the job because he's really passionate about anything medical… Just like Ed's chemistry teacher…

"Who's here?..." the girl whispered quietly to herself.

She started to crawl out from under the table towards the doctor's voice, but she accidentally yanked off the wire that connected her to her heart monitor, causing it to go into a straight line.

The doctor, who was still moping over his precious wires, glanced at his precious heart monitor and noticed its change.

He had a panic attack, "There's no way… There's no way that girl could of died! I did everything right! Didn't I?.."

He did a high-pitch scream and sat in a corner, trembling, "I have failed as a doctor by letting this girl die…" he mumbled to himself, "No… I have failed as a person…"

The girl was almost completely out from under the bed and saw the doctor moping to himself. She shrugged off the rest of her wires leaving only the feeding tube left, which was uncomfortably tugging against her stomach, "Why won't this come off?..." she gowned softly.

The doctor, tears in his eyes, saw the girl walking towards him, he screeched, "S-she's alive! She must have come back from the dead to haunt me!"

The girl reached out to touch him, barely able to get her words out, "H-haunt you?"

The doctor couldn't hear her, "G-get away from me! I'll do whatever you want, just get away from me!"

The girl backed away at the doctor's reaction to her, her eyes wide, "W-what did I do to you?..."

The doctor still couldn't hear her, and the concerned girl wanted to reach out and touch him again, but was afraid to.

In the middle of this little stand off, Misaki, the elementary school biology teacher, who had streaks of white in his hair now, burst through the door, "Narumi!"

Both the doctor's and the girl's hair stood on end while they screeched, "Wahahhhhhhhhh!"

They landed on their backs after their scream, and Misaki looked at them, both weirdly and with concern, "Sorry, Narumi took one of my bean whips again and I've been searching for him all morning. Do you need any help?"

The girl was still stunned and the doctor was still convinced the girl was a ghost, "Get away from her Misaki… She'll haunt you!"

Misaki shook his head, bent down to the girl and sighed, "She isn't a ghost, Ishi," he grabbed the girl's wrist and she flinched at his touch, "her heart monitor wire just came off."

Misaki was speaking louder than normal, so the doctor could mostly hear him, "Really, Misaki?"

Misaki smiled warmly at him, "Of course."

The doctor had tears of joy coming down his face, "Thank goodness! I'm not a horrible doctor after all, huh?"

Misaki's smile grew tight, "Well that's pushing it some, but you're not bad… Just let me know if you have a panic attack like that again…"

The doctor couldn't really hear him, so he did a little joyful dance before removing the girl's feeding tube and forcing them out of his room because he had other people to tend to.

The girl was so shocked that Misaki was scared she would be mentally scared, "W-why did he do that…" the girl's voice was so soft, no normal person could hear it.

Misaki tried looking at her in the eyes, but she looked away immediately, "What?"

The girl blushed shyly and looked away, refusing to ask her question again.

 _I've never been around this many people before…_ Her thoughts made her squirm uncomfortably as they walked.

Misaki sighed and wondered; _that middle school kid is going to be the next Narumi, isn't he…_ He looked away from the girl to try and ease her discomfort, "How about I take you to the office building? We need to decide what we're going to do with you."

The girl still looked away.

Sighing again and waiting for a few minutes, he asked her what her name was, "What's your name?"

The girl squirmed again, but answered softly, "Ami…"

Feeling accomplished enough at getting her to tell him her name; Misaki didn't ask any more questions, leaving them to walk in silence until they got to the office building.

…..

Misaki dropped Ami off in a waiting room before going off on his search to find Narumi again, leaving her to herself.

Finding her old clothes set on a nearby table, Ami innocently started to change out in the open, not knowing that it was improper, something that was normally kept private.

A boy around her age, Koga Ekitai, walked into the room; he was told to go there because he made one to many disruptions during his Alice history class.

Ami was in the middle of putting on her shirt when he walked in. She stopped but looked at him innocently, not embarrassed in the slightest.

Koga froze and his face turned beat red, "Why are you changing out here?! There's a bathroom just down the hall!"

Ami rarely came across bathrooms she could actually use, and changing where she wanted was something she thought everyone did. She curled into a ball to cover herself, not because she was embarrassed, but because she was scared of Koga's yelling.

Ami was already starting to cry. She didn't know how to handle this.

Koga's blush eventually started to fade and he sighed, "You really think it's okay to change out here?... You're weird…"

Ami looked up at his face for a second before realizing it was not the smartest idea for her, "Weird… What's 'weird'?…"

Koga couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You don't know what weird means?" he raised an eyebrow, "you need help…"

Ami didn't know why he was getting on to her, but she felt bad anyway, "Sorry if… If I offended you…"

Like always, she spoke so softly that no normal person can hear her, "What did you say?" Koga's voice came out sharper than he intended.

Ami flinched at his loud voice, and started crying again.

"What did I do?!" he spoke, panicked with her crying, "Go ahead and change if you need to, just stop crying!"

His loud voice only made her cry more.

He put his hands in his hair in frustration, "Uggghhhh! How am I supposed to handle this?!"

Ami was breathing heavily from her crying and was leaning against the wall in a ball again. Koga, trying to calm himself down, tossed her the rest of her clothes, "Go and change. I'll turn away."

Realizing his voice was slightly softer; Ami nodded and finished changing into her clothes, not realizing why he needed to turn away.

They sat in silence until a teacher came in a few minutes later, "Are you the girl Ed Manabi brought here?" she directed her question at Ami.

Ami was uncomfortable with having to meet _even more_ people, she didn't do anything but look away. She didn't know who Ed was.

Koga stared at her strangely; _Ed Manabi is a student here… How can a student bring a girl here?..._

"Are you the girl that Ed Manabi brought here?" the teacher asked again, harsher that time.

Ami whispered in reply, "I don't know who Ed is…"

The teacher didn't hear her; she asked her question one more time, "Are you the girl Ed Manabi brought here?!"

Ami clearly flinched and tried to get away, but Koga wouldn't let her, "Do you want to get in trouble?" he whispered harshly.

"Get in trouble?..." she whispered back.

The teacher narrowed her eyes, "I'm assuming by your clothes the you're the girl. We set them here assuming any teacher who found you would take you here."

Ami was looking to the floor.

"I need to ask you a question before we tell you what we've decided for you, " the teacher started, "Why were you unconscious outside our school?"

Ami still looked to the floor.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Ami did a little scream and put her face to the couch. Koga sighed, "She doesn't react well to loud noises or aggression. She'll probably answer if you ask with a softer tone."

The teacher did a small glare at Koga before softening her voice, "Do you know why you were unconscious?"

Ami still kept her voice soft, but the teacher could barely hear her answer, "No food… I guess…"

"So your doctor was accurate with his diagnosis?"

Her eyes never left the floor, "Yes… But I don't know what 'diagnosis' means…"

The teacher growled under her breath, "Never mind, I assume he was."

She moved on, "We've decided to allow you to take an entrance exam. It decides if we allow you to stay here, or force you back onto the streets."

Ami flinched when she said "force you back onto the streets."

"But… I can't read or write…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

The teacher, close enough to Ami that she could hear a whisper, replied letting her harsh tone return, "Trust me, you don't need to know how to read and write to pass this test. It's all about luck."

 _I hope his decision wasn't a mistake._


	2. Chapter 2: An Illusionary Test

Chapter 2

 _I hope his decision wasn't a mistake._

The teacher started to walk out the room and gestured for Ami to follow her, "Are you coming or not?"

Ami sat on the couch troubled by the teacher's tone. She started to put her face in the couch again.

Koga glared at her, wanting to get on to her. _Ok, this girl really is the strangest person I've ever seen…. And this is including my class…_

Koga held himself back knowing that he'd only make the situation worse, but it was more tempting than the plate of chocolate cookies he saw earlier…

The teacher glared at Ami harshly and walked over to grab her wrist, "I'm not standing here all day kid."

A tiny scream left Ami's throat as she tried to run away like she was being lead to her doom.

After that Koga lost it.

"It's just a _freaking_ test, why are you so terrified?!"

Ami's eyes went small once he was finished. She started to cry loudly, the loudest she's been all day.

One look at her teary eyes was enough for Koga to regret what he said…

And the teacher's angry face too.

Her _really_ angry face _._

 _Shoot…_ Koga's eyes got small as he stared at her.

She stomped over to him, dragging Ami, and looked like she wanted to say so something much worse than she said… "Aren't you the kid who said some rude things to your Alice history class teacher earlier?"

Koga gulped. _Shoot_ …. _I completely forgot I was up here for that…_

The teacher looked down on him ominously, "It's in my memory that I'm in authority to give out small punishments…."

Koga was more than a little scared for his life…

"After this," she looked at Ami, " _child_ finishes her test, watch your back…"

Koga was shaking by the time the teacher managed to get Ami out the door. Ami was shaking quite a bit herself.

Once Koga knew no one could hear him, he screamed,

"Does this mean I get to go back to class now, huh lady?!"

…..

The teacher continued to drag Ami down the long hallway; they even passed the bathroom Koga was talking about.

Ami could feel the angry stress coming from the teacher, which made her feel both scared and guilty. _What did I do?..._

Ami couldn't bring herself to ask where they were going. She felt bad enough as it was.

It wasn't until they reached a small, nearby building that they stopped. The teacher dragged Ami inside and made her sit in a chair in the middle of the room.

"This is where you'll begin your test," The teacher said with an angry undertone, "you should see your surroundings change in a second."

Ami looked around the room and saw nothing more than a tall man leaning against a corner. It was so dark that she could only see his figure, nothing else.

It was then that Ami started to feel fear about this test. _What does she mean about my surroundings changing?..._

The teacher nodded off at the man, and just like she said, Ami's surroundings started to change.

Ami was so shocked at what was happening that she couldn't really feel much awe from it.

Everything about her was silent, even her thoughts.

The entire room disappeared and was replaced with an area that looked like the bottom of an ocean. It was complete with sand, sea creatures, coral, bottom creatures… everything that Ami had ever heard about from listening to others. She could even feel the water against her skin.

It was a strange feeling.

But… the pain in her chest was even stranger….

Within a few seconds of her feeling the "ocean's" water against her skin, Ami's chest burned with a pain so intense that she thought she'd die right there.

Or in a matter of seconds at least.

What almost even worse was that no matter how much she moved, her body stayed relatively still. The only movement she had was a little height from her frantic arm and leg movements.

A second later she couldn't take it anymore and let herself fall to the bottom. The feeling of pain from her unmoving chest started to go away.

Then suddenly her surroundings changed again.

The ocean started to change into a green valley with large mountains standing behind her. A stream, leading into a waterfall, came down from the mountains and into a nearby river at the edge of her view. The sun shined against its waters.

Ami sighed, air filling her lungs. _Why did my chest hurt so much?..._

Over the initial shock of the change, Ami looked at the mountains and valley with complete awe. She'd never seen that much nature in one place before.

Ami stood there breathing the mountain air in deeply. For some reason she savored it more now.

Then she suddenly tensed.

Ami turned herself towards the mountains and noticed a small rock falling. She tensed tighter until she was on the verge of shivering.

It was almost like she was expecting the _boom_ that came from the edge of the mountain…

A huge rock-like monster climbed out and roared so loud it was like it shook the mountain itself.

His eyes were set on Ami.

And Ami's eyes were so small with fear that she could feel herself getting faint.

She stood there as if she was waiting for the monster to hit her…

The sharp pain from the monster hitting her stomach was almost worse than the pain she felt from malnutrition. It just felt slightly different.

It was not a good different.

Ami was punched into the stream where she got caught in the river rapids. Once again, her flailing did nothing.

She was constantly pushed underwater and the pain in her chest started to return.

She had tears in her eyes. _I don't like this pain… It needs to go away…_

The rapids started to wrap around her until they became something akin to a tornado, leaving her at the center.

Her chest got tighter and the pain intensified. She screeched as loud as the water would let her.

The center of the rapid tornado started to loose some of its height, and allowed Ami's head to get above water. The tightness and pain in her chest left immediately, and she sighed in relief. _I don't know why it's gone, but I'm glad it is…_

Ami watched as one of the round edges of the tornado started to shape into a finger, and then the next, and then the next.

Until the tornado she was just sitting in turned into a gigantic hand…

And the rapids started to add to it until it became a gigantic person.

Ami watched it wide eyed until the head was finished.

The hand she was sitting in folded in and tightened on her, and threw her back into the water until she jammed at the bottom. In that moment, Ami could feel some of her bones breaking.

It was yet another kind of pain that felt different, a pain she hadn't felt in a while.

If her tears weren't warm, she'd never know she was crying.

The gigantic water person above stared down at the spot he threw Ami. He sucked in some of the nearby rapids and was fixing to send a hydro pump of water to finish off Ami for good, but…

Everything froze.

("What the heck do you think you're doing Tobita?! This is supposed to be _difficult_!")

("But… But having her seemingly killed by a monster is too cruel…")

("Auraghh! Just move on to the next one! I have all the information I need from this!")

And with that Ami's surroundings changed without her barely even noticing it in her numb state. The transition was so easy for her that she barely even sighed when her lungs filled with air, and didn't even notice her bones strangely healing themselves.

Ami found herself in the middle of a large room in a skyscraper. There were all kinds of objects scattered around the room. Colorful, bubbling liquids were on one corner, metal objects and tools in another, flour and other baking goods in the center next to her…

There was even a pair of silver kitting needles with a few colors of yarn…

Ami instinctively put her hand into her front pocket and pulled out an ornate piece of knitted yarn that looked like it was meant to be a blanket. In amazing detail, it had the picture of a young woman who was holding hands with someone off the piece of yarn.

The yarn next to the needles had the same colors as her piece of yarn.

She walked over to the needles slowly and started to touch them to try and figure out what they did.

The surface of the needles was smooth and shiny when she rubbed her fingers across its side, and she put the tip of her finger over the pointy edge.

After looking at the needles and back at her piece of yarn a few times, Ami set the needles down, forgetting why they attracted her so much in the first place.

Ami did similar things with the other objects, but none of them had the same strange familiarity as the needles.

Once she sat herself in the middle of the room, completely done at messing with the objects, the surroundings changed.

She sat in a bench next to an ally in a city that didn't look much different than the Tokyo she was used to. It was full of signs she couldn't read, strangers she couldn't talk to, and speech that she could barely understand.

A cat from the ally started to walk past her bench and looked at her curiously. Ami returned its curious stare, not even thinking of getting up and petting it.

The cat eventually lost interest and went back into the ally. A woman waiting for a bus replaced it and sat on the bench next to Ami.

Ami asked her a question, wanting to know where she was, "Hello?... Where am I…?" she blushed in embarrassment and barely spoke above a whisper.

Surprisingly the woman heard her, but was too busy thinking about other things to take time answering Ami's question. Ami blushed even harder at her silence and promised herself she wouldn't ask again.

The bus came and the woman got up in a hurry causing a nearby tree branch to tickle Ami's neck. She scratched her neck immediately.

The branch kept resting on her neck and tickling it until Ami innocently slapped it away. It slapped her right back in the face.

She jerked back and tried to look at it, on guard. What actually got her to scream a little was the bug climbing across it into her clothes.

Ami was pretty used to bugs, but she had no idea what this one was….

She shook her shirt up and down until the bug fell out onto the ground and huffed. She couldn't tell what the bug as at first glance…

It wasn't much longer after the bug incident that the landscape started changing again.

Ami was sitting on a bed with walls so ornate that it can be assumed that she was in a mansion, but Ami had no idea what a mansion was.

Actually she had little concept of what a _home_ was much less a _mansion_.

Ami was taken at the beauty of the paintings and masterful wood and stonework that made up the walls and columns. She felt the softness of the bed under her hands. It was a new feeling, but she really liked it.

She would of sat there all day if she didn't see the door handle move up and down.

Ami climbed down from the bed and walked over to the door slowly and carefully She stood next to the door for a second before making the decision to open it.

The feeling of wood from the door handle sent a nervous yet excited shiver up her spine. Somewhat by coincidence, Ami had never opened a door for herself. She only saw other people doing it or someone doing it for her.

She pushed the door out to reveal a rectangular sort of half hallway lined with mirrors and doors that looked like it was on the top floor. Ami slowly walked to the edge of the middle railing and looked down the seemingly endless number of floors.

The sheer number of what she could see caused Ami to stare at it wide eyed in wonder. _I didn't think having this many floors in one place was possible…_

Ami's only concept of floors came from looking at tall skyscrapers from the outside, but even after seeing that on a daily basis, this was a lot in her mind.

Once she walked away from the railing and down the hall she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors.

She walked over and put a hand on it realizing that her hand showed up in the mirror when she moved it there.

Ami had seen herself in water before, but it was never _this_ clear.

Her skin was on the paler side with a couple freckles, and hair was almost like a peachy red with her eyes being a dark blue.

She stared at herself in awe at the mirror's clearness. Ami never knew she had freckles until then.

Feeling a dust like substance on her bare feet, Ami looked down and saw that it was sparkly. She bent down to pick some of it up.

Even after looking at it for a few seconds, she couldn't tell what it was, _I've never seen this kind of stuff before…_

Eventually Ami found her way to the dining room, which had enough plates of food set out to feed an army. Usually she would eat it all in less than a second, but she was so full from her feeding tube earlier that the thought of getting that overstuffed was not appealing…

She sat in one of the chairs just to rest her legs from walking, and glanced at the plates again. _All this food is going to go to waste…_

She felt guilty at leaving all that food, never in her memory had Ami ever left food uneaten. Food was a luxury that shouldn't be wasted… but her fullness…

Actually Ami had never felt true fullness before.

Biting her lip and feeling horrible, Ami left the room slowly and crept her way down the floors of the mansion searching everything she could see. Some areas of the mansion were particularly dark, causing shadows to appear in some of the corners.

Dolls were in some of the rooms like a little girl lived in the mansion, and toy trucks and building blocks were in another room like the little girl had a brother.

Other rooms had almost life-size train sets, microphones of all kinds, books, video games, everything you could imagine.

But the most shocking thing was in the huge study.

Ami ran into a real life person, and she ended up interrupting his secret plans in taking over whatever "world" Ami was in.

That secret was now busted.

Ami's voice was quiet and innocent, "W-what are you doing?..."

The man couldn't hear her well, but he heard her. He pushed his wooden chair out from his desk and stood quickly, "You saw nothing!"

Ami stepped back at his tone and reaction, "A-am I doing something wrong?..."

The man slowly walked forward, air encircling his hands, "You will pay for busting my secret plans!"

Ami was at a loss for words. She stood still with her hands up.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled what looked like a small ball with a time on it and a trigger. He pulled it and set it in the center of the room.

It said 1:00… One minute...

The man pulled his hands back and then forward again causing a blast of air to come straight at her.

Ami could do nothing but let herself get hit.

She grunted softly and slammed into the door. Pain shot through her entire body, _What's going on?... How does he control the air like that?..._

The time was already half gone by the time Ami got herself up from the ground. She was too petrified to really do anything, and she still hadn't realized what the circle was.

The man glanced at the bomb, "Your time's almost up girl! The bomb will go off in less than ten seconds!"

Ami's eyes got wide. _Bomb?..._

It was at five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

And one.

Ami stood and did nothing as the bomb went off, causing her to get caught in the explosion.

After that she saw her surroundings change back into the building she was sitting in this entire time. The only change was that there were lights on.

It took Ami a few seconds of staring out into space for her to somewhat comprehend what just happened.

The teacher narrowed her eyes and took a pair of reading glasses off. She had a pad of paper with her with scribbles of writing all over it.

She tried to get Ami's attention, "That concludes your test."

Ami was still staring out into space.

"Hey! Wake up kid!" she yelled at her.

Ami jerked out of her spaced out state and stared worriedly at the teacher. The teacher crossed her arms, "Your test is over."

Ami looked down and asked quietly, debating if her question was even ok to ask, "How did I do?..."

The teacher's answer rolled off her tongue easily,

"You failed."

…

Koga purposely walked as slow as he could back to his Alice history class hoping that it would end before he got there. It was already bad enough that the bus was on time that day...

He hated that class with a passion and everyone knew it.

Koga was an occasional troublemaker when he felt the need be, but it wasn't regular. Usually it was because he would say a little too much of his opinion about things he happened to dislike.

Alice history happened to be one of them.

Along with Alice mechanics, Alice use, Alice types, his own Alice, cool Alices…

Basically anything that involves Alices in general.

Koga was approaching the elementary building faster than he would of liked. He was almost certain he'd have to endure ten more minutes of that class….

 _Just my luck…_ he thought angrily.

Trying to make his walking even slower once he entered the building, Koga managed to save himself a few minutes, but he still had to walk in during the middle of class.

And the teacher he happened to hate looked him square in the eye.

Koga growled at the harshness of his teacher's glare. _He's been waiting for me to come back hasn't he?_

He and Mr. Reikishi had a mutual hatred for each other that eventually changed into a more friendly rivalry over who could make the other's day the worst.

For now, Koga was sure he won today.

Mr. Reikishi had a satisfied smirk on his face, his voice was full with satisfied pride, "How was it, Koga? What kind of punishment did you get?"

Koga glared at his teacher's pleased and almost sarcastic tone, "Interesting to say the least," Koga stared right into his eyes, "but I still didn't get a real punishment."

Mr. Reikishi's face sunk in disappointment, "Surely Miss Oko was up there though... There's no way you could of missed it…"

Koga heard an _I_ instead of a _you_ in that second sentence, "Maybe she just likes me…" he felt cockiness fill his tone, "Like. Every. Other. Teacher. Here"

Mr. Reikishi gritted his teeth in thought. _Darn you Koga Ekitai… Always one step ahead of me…_

Within the not so caged mind of Mr. Raikishi, he imagined himself holding up a fist with flames surrounding him. _One day I will outwit you Koga Ekitai! Just you wait!_

Koga smirked at him while he made his way to his seat, his classmates were watching curiously.

 _I didn't think I'd get the upper hand like this today… and_ _I have to admit; messing with his mind like this does make this class a little less of a waste of time._


End file.
